User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/The Ridonic Fanfic episode 2
Don:Last time on, the ridoniouls Race, we met sixteen new teams playing it out for one million dollars, some tied to change there's imange. Zoey:People say i spent to much time talking about Mike, i need to change that. While others where just happy to be back. Sadie:EHHHHHHHHH I can't bevileve this. As some people got lost, it was Entran and Adam who bgot the boot after Samanta tricked them, 15 are left and see how they survive as the person in last may be going home on the ridonic race. *Theme song* Don:Last's race winners are the first to get a don box. Jo's Confessinal:First place, just how I like it! Jessica's Confessinal:It great that we are in first but don't get to competive. Josh:It an all in, fly to Victoria Island. Don:Victoria island, a island once once owned by team victoria, but it know owned by fresh tv! The first seven teams gets on the plane, as other have to wait three hours. Katie:Didn't you guys get like fifth in the race, why are you guys still here? Deena:We found a starbucks in the airpot and we just had to go. Sadie:Lucky! Candice:We got a couple of extra pukmin speice lattes, want them. Katie:OMG YES ehhhhhhhhhhh Deena's Confessinal:We bevlile that starbucks should be enjoyed be everyone. Candice's Confessinal:Plus it was liek a pukmin speice latte, we are addicted to them and we needed to take a break. Katie's confessinal:Last time one of our biggest mistakes where only talking to eachother, this time we need allainces! Sadie's confessinal:And I think tho two are trustable. Katie:Okay, like i was thinking, what if the four of us from an allaince? Deena:I'm down. Sadie's and Katie's confessinal:EHHHHHHHHHHHH OUR FIRST ALLAINCE! Don:As the first plane lands at Victoria island, the rest of the teams fly out. Lightning:This challenge is a botch or watch. Don:In this botch or watch teams must chose one person to eat a corndog, while the other member does a leap around in a boat. Lightning:I'll do the leap dad, you eat the corndog. Darnell:I sure do love corndogs. Hayley:I will drive the leap, do you know how many carbs are in a corndog? Troy:It seems like you would be used to carbs since you eat like a HAM! Hayley:Ugh! Just eat your corndog. *Goes to the boat. Hayley's confessinal:Omg, i can not stand him! He is so annoying! Blaineley:*eats corndog* Cody: *eats corndog* Cody 2:*driving boat* Don:As some teams start to compect the challenge, the other plan has finally arived. Deena:Okay, let go. Candice:I am more athetic so I will drive the boat. Katie:Same! Sadie:Hot dog eating is a go. Katie's Confessinal:The caffen is kicking in I can race this boat into highgear! Zoey:i'll race! Llaic's Confessinal:Zoey has always been really great challenges. Zoey's Confessinal:Sorry but it is true. :) Zokeshia's Confessinal:If there one person who I hate here is Zoey, all she ever talks about is Mike and she gods I hate her! Demika's Confessinal:You are so right! I could not handel it if we lost to her! Demika:*eating corndog* Zoey:Okay I am ready. *races around the track in 5 seconds knocking off everyone* sorry! Cody 2:ugh. *hopes back on. Llaic:Hurry let go! Zoey's Cofessinal:we went from last to first! Llaic:Let keep up this lead! Beth:*eats corndog Katie:Done! Sadie:Let go, good luck guys. Deena:Thanks, let go candice! Andres:*eating corndog* Jessica:Eating corndog* Samanta:OMG HOME! we are in last place. Carrie:While we are still ahead of that one team. Dj:*petting every animal and feeding them as he race while his mom rolls her's eyes. Samata:True but we need to hurry up! Dave yolo:*eating corndog* Josh:back Blaineley:let go! Hayley:here! Troy:Took you long engoue ham! Hayley:*trips him*opps sorry. Troy's Confessinal:are you trying to make us lose! Hayley's Confessinal:what do you mean it was a mistake. Llaic:*hits done box* Race to chill zone. Don:That right, due to budge cuts only one challenge will happen today! Candice:Here lets go! Katie:Sadie, we need to get ahead. Sadie:I know a shortcut! Sadie's confessinal:My grandma used to take me here all the time for vaction, i know my way around here. Katie's Confessinal:um don't we go on every vaction together Sadie's confessinal:Remeber when i said i had chicken poxs that one time. Katie's confessinal:OMG! Sadie and katie:*runs though short cuts to chill zone* Hayley:Hurry let follow them! *drags troy to short cut* Don:Congrants you two gets Sadie and katie:EHHHHHHHHHHH First! Don:Actually your second, Amy and samey got here before you guys did. Hayley:we made it. Don:RTV villains, you guys get third. Hayley's confessinal:see i told you to listen to me! Troy's Confessinal:Everyone gets lucky once ham! Don:As the race for first is over, the race for not last is over, the rest for not last has began! Samanta:Mom hurry we are losing! I did leap but you need to eat the corndog! Carrie:I.... i can't. Samanta:Then give it to that Zeke kid overthere. Carrie:Every smart. Zeke:Okay I am back, let race off. Samanta:wait didn't you guys that both needs to eat a corndog. Zeke:I didn't thanks for telling me! Samanta:Your welcome! Beth's Confessinal:Omg they are so nice! Zeke's confessinal:eh, we could of lost without them. Samanta's Confessinal:now how would don find out? Don:Repoters, fourth, white girls fifth, bland chicks sixth! Samanta:Hurry *trips cody and cody two and gets to the finsh line. Don:Mother and daughther you would get seventh, but one of you where meant to eat the hot dog, one hour pentaily. Samanta's confessinal:so huh guess he could find out. Don:Codys, seventh, friendzones eighth, lesbos ninth! Darnell:Lightning maybe you should let me sha-lead! Lightning:nah I sha-got this! *walks off cilff Darnell:*faceplams Darnell's confessinal:Lightning isn't the best leader out there. Don:Kool aids fans tenth, homos 11th Samanta:Our time must be up yet. Don:A half an hour longer. Don:Father and son. 12th. Beth:Hey guys shouldn't you be done yet? Don:they got a pentaily, but Trannies you don't and get 13th Zeke:yay! Beth's confessinal:I wonder what there pentaily was. Don:and with that two teams remains. *dramticly close up on both as dj is finding fish* 5 4 3 2 1 Don:Mother and daughter ou get 14th and are still in the race! Don:*flys over to dj and his mom* you guys are in last has been cut from the race, i'm sorry. *flys aways goodbye messages Dj:so last time hurting animals got me out and this time taking care of them got me out. Dj's mom:I know i should of done this with your brother! Dj:Mom! Dj's mom:well the always next season. Dj:i love you mama. Dj's mom:I love you to son. Category:Blog posts